slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Alli
”Get back you monsters! I’ll hurt you!” -Alli threatening someone Appearance Alli was a small teletubby, only ending out to be as tall as Po before the infection. She brandished thin long light pink stripes across her fur, which happened to change bassed on her current mood, red meant she was feeling angry, annoyed, jelous, mostly negative emotions. Although her negative emotions were, less than helpful ''(-Moora), she wasn't extremely brash or entirely negative during her outbursts, she could even be considered cute if if she didn't turn so many people away. Her other fur color was similar to female Coruscates fur color, strawberry. Her strawberry fur relates around all the other emotions that are not featured in Alli's red fur emotion cast. Backstory Alli wasn't a robot, she was organic and sentient as much as any other teletubby, she was the first teletubby to be successfully born using a teletubby creation machine. She was given both a hat and a locket by ''a bypasser ''that just so happened to, well, pass by, ''and around 26 years after she was created. She lived with The Coat Men for 13 years before they became evil and horrible people. Although, 13 years later, Alli confronted The Coat Men about one of her fur issues. She was greeted with...not the people she knew before. ''Alli was confused, she didn't know what to do because she wasn't able to feel emotions regularly! Although, this was just after she had received her locket and hat, which allowed her to feel emotions regularly again.. ''Her locket clicked into activation as it tightened its grip around her neck, '''her fur went red. '"Who are those three teletubbies? Why do you have custard bowls? Whats that vacuum blueprint doing here? What is that armless thing?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS THAT LOOK JUST LIKE ME?!"'' Alli, at this point, was terrifyed. The Coat Men caught her in an escape attempt and, instead of making her a test subject like they normally would, they put her to work as a maid. Certainly familiar to me, I'd say, oh, I probably shouldn't interfere with the story. Carry on.. Fit with proper clothing, the necessary supplies, and with no more hat, Alli found herself scrubbbing and mopping the floors and walls of areas she never even knew existed in the lab. It went on like this for at least 2 months, Alli had eventually adapted to fit her services through Stockholm syndrome. Everything was going fine for her and her masters, until a black teletubby broke in accidentally and broke one of the testing pods.. ''Alli watched it go down and grew attached to her unknown visitor after he told her about his brother, eventually she left with the lonesome teletubby in his search for some strange building. Her story with the coat men ended, but, 'her story with the scarf was far from over.' Alli had spent a few weeks with Moora, bonding with him and eventually they became close friends. Alli had already told him about her traumatic story, which she called "Part 3" in her supposed "Multi-Story." Moora found it a very weak and semi-relatable story, for he had been through 'the same torture'''. Alli got curious so she asked Moora about his past experiences, which she did not get answers to. Life carried on like this for days on end until Moora spilled the beans and told her about his brother, Coruscate. Moora explained on how he lost his brother after he got sick, and eventually he "glitched out" and was completely killed. Alli, after hearing this, became heartbroken with her strawberry fur going so light that it could be considered '''S I L V E R. '''After her fur became so light, Moora started to hallucinate due to his PTSD that he had adapted after his brothers death. Moora became so heartbroken that he actually believed that Alli could have been a rebirth of his dear brother. Moora left Coruscates scarf, as well as a knife and a gun, with Alli while she was still sleeping, leaving a tear stained note attached to the scarf: "I know who you are, clearly you've been hiding your identity to me my dear brother! I don't want you to scare me like that again! Take your scarf, I swear we'll meet again, I just know it!" Alli then started to go crazy. she wore her new scarf over her old locket as she cried and cried, she gripped her knife and her fur shone strawberry red. She was ready to make her stand. Behavior Alli is the threat of The Computing Laboratory Alli walks around the map trying to find the player, if she comes across a custard she stops at that custard. If Alli finds the player she chases them and tries to whip them with a tail she grew. Infected Appearance Alli does not have any second or third form. She just became an eyeless powerful reborn teletubby. She still grips her knife in her hand, swinging it around and kicking the players shins trying to knock them down so she can slit their back open.. Quotes "I-I'm scared, w-why a-a-are you doing t-that?" "Why am I supposed to wear these strange black and white clothes?" "Why are you holdng a syringe...?!" "W-what is that purple stuff...?!?!" "Yes master? What do you require?" "Don't leave me alone again!" Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★☆☆☆ Resistance: ★★★☆☆ Knowledge: ★★★☆☆ Consumption Requirements: ★★☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ★★★★☆ Accuracy: ★★★★☆ Evasion: ★★★☆☆ Creativity: ★★☆☆☆ Agility: ★★★★☆ Cautiousness: ★★★★★ Manipulation: ☆☆☆☆☆ Stealth: ★★★★☆ Medical Observation: ★★★★☆ Build Strength: ★☆☆☆☆ Repair Abilities: ★★★★☆ Trivia * Alli was a name given to her because Ally wasn't an open name, alreayd being in use. * Alli was originally going to be given a second form, but I was too lazy to add it.. * Alli was eventually going to become an alcoholic. * I was confused on what to make Alli's fur color, either red or strawberry, so I just made her both of the colors instead. * Alli was meant to have PTSD as well due to The Coat Men but I thought one teletubby was enough. * Alli and her stockholm syndrome was an after effect of her not seeing any other teletubby during her time in The Computing Laboratory. Credits Alli belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before using her in a story or work of fiction.Category:Final Destination Story Category:Female